


Dragon Age Aus

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Aus [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Multi, Sci-Fi AU, au-sci-fi, coffee shop AU, science fiction AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Just some head cannons for aus for dragon age
Relationships: Blackwall/Inquisitor, Cole/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Inquisitor/Leliana (Dragon Age), Inquisitor/Sera, Inquisitor/Varric Tethras, Inquisitor/Vivienne, Solas/Inquisitor
Series: Aus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549168
Kudos: 2





	1. Coffe Shop

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to do head cannons for another au just leave a comment below. Also if you use any of these ideas in fics let me know I would love to read them. Also I used they pronouns for everyone.
> 
> I did not consent for my works to be placed on any unoffical app like pocket book

The cofee’s shop’s name is Skyhold and its downtown, Haven.

Cadash, Adaar, Trevelyan and Lavellan are the baristas. The 4 of them always try to help each other get their love interests. My headcanons on how each origin would flirt with the LI. You can mix and match to fit your inquisitor, it just forced me to make four romance scenarios just for the inquisitor. I will also reference these flirting headcanons using their names because it’s easier than re-explaining the headcanon. 

Lavellan draws flowers and hearts on their LI’s cup and the LI keeps all of the cups because they always felt that they would be destroying actual art throwing their cup away. (Too pretty for the trash).

Adaar wrote love poetry on a napkin and was embarassed as fuck when their muse finds it

Trevelyan always tries to serve their LI and tends to make a fool of themselves. They spill coffee on themselves multiple times around their love interest. Sometimes on said LI. Trevelyan just finally got fed up on embarrassing themselves and wrote their number on the cup of coffee they just made for their LI.

Cadash I think would be more upfront then the other 3. They would make horrible coffee puns when they flirt until they just get fed up and ask their LI on a date, using more coffee puns.

Joesiphine owns the coffee shop and is the reason that it is so successful even if it is in a very small town. 

Lelianna is her roommate and checks in on her as often as she can. She tends to stay and people watch if Josephine doesn’t need help. 

Varric is an author that moved to Haven because Kirkwall was bugging him too much to write in peace. If you ship him with Bethany or Hawke, they got married and came here too. Skyhold is his favorite place to write.

Sera is a college drop out and she and her old college buddies meet up at Skyhold for coffee every week. She also got really talented at spray painting murals.

Solas is the professor of the nearby university. He would either teach philosophy, art or history. He comes for coffee before and after classes. 

Cole is studying psychology and sometimes people watches with Lelianna. He tries to help people if he spots someone struggling during these people watches. 

Iron Bull volunteers as a highschool football coach. He is a mechanic and he brings donuts from Skyhold for The Chargers (the football team). He makes a living as a mechanic and when he gets coffee just for himself he people watches with Lelianna and Cole. He also sometimes fixes things at Skyhold.

Dorian goes to the shop after visiting the library and drinks coffee and reads. He sometimes gets a pastry after he’s done reading.

Vivienne currates an art museum and tends to order large quantity of coffee for her coworkers. 

Blackwall goes on early morning fishing trips and gets coffee before hand. He invites some of the people in the shop. He can sometimes get Bull to go.

Cassandra and Cullen work together and carpool. They get coffee before work. 

Ok how romances work with everybody including non romanceable companions. 

At first Cassandra would roll her eyes as the inquisitor flirted with her as they made their coffee, but as time went on they grew on her. Cassandra sometimes after dropping Cullen home after work will return to Skyhold to see the inquisitor. After the inquisitor noticing this bought a bouquet of fake flowers (so they don’t die) and starts giving her a flower with her coffee. Cullen thought it was amusing when he first saw this happening. It took several months before the inquisitor managed to get the courage to ask her out. They wrote a poem on her cup to ask her out and bought a real bouquet of flowers to give her.

Cullen is a blushy mess every time he goes to Skyhold. Though when he practically drags Cass to the coffee shop, so they can get their earlier, you would have thought he was going somewhere where he won’t embarrass himself. If any of the other three that isn’t Trevelyan is who he has a crush on, Cass is wary because Cullen keeps spilling coffee on her when he sees them. If it is Trevelyan, Cass just goes to the other side of Skyhold, because they both keep spilling coffee on her. And I have a couple theories on how they would date. Cassandra gets fed up getting coffee stains on her clothes and forces Cullen to ask her out, saying she won’t drive him to work anymore. Or a barista sick of cleaning up spilt coffee will tell Cullen about the inquisitor’s crush or the same barista gets creative and makes an elaborate plan with Cassandra to get the two of them to confess their feelings. 

Vivenne can’t stay overly long during her visits because she has to get back to work but she will show up more frequently and sometimes she shows up to buy coffee for herself and she stays to talk to the inquisitor. She invites the inquisitor to all the museum's events she helped make and of course the inquisitor can go for free. She will come in one day and just ask point blank if they want a date, wearing her fanciest clothes and they go to five star restaurant. 

Dorian comes in with a book and after work the inquisitor would find a copy of the same book. And the next time they saw Dorian they would talk about the book they just read and making a note of the book he was reading now. This will go on for a bit and Dorian would get suspicious. He will find out when he finished a book quicker than usual. He comes to the coffee shop and saw the inquisitor reading the book he just returned. 

Sera fell for the inquisitor the moment she saw them spit in the coffee of some jackass screaming for his coffee to get done quicker. She stayed until Skyhold became less busy and strikes up a conversation with them. The two of them became quick friends and Sera and them will have a small prank war whenever they see each other. Nothing to get the inquisitor fired but enough to make their work more fun. The inquisitor asked her out when Sera fell asleep. They wrote their number on her face with the word “Date?”.

Blackwall and the inquisitor always had a quick chat in the mornings and talked about how they have been. But when their feelings became romantic they became less talkative. The inquisitor would be the first person he would go to when he wanted to go fishing with a friend and they would always try to go on their days off. He would also carve little wood trinkets for them and the inquisitor had shelves of tiny wooden sculptures in their home. When he confessed his feelings he carved them a little wooden heart to give them. 

Iron Bull, so many bad puns, so much pain. It’s worse if it’s Cadash and their puns. The Iron Bull and them would start with a friends with benefits situation. After he noticed the barista checking him out a few too many times. Though it doesn’t take long for them to catch feelings. I think one of them would be able to confess before bluritng it out drunk or during sex. But after that they would be chill and The Chargers love the inquisitor and thinks they make the coach happy.

Solas normally would just go in and out quickly, not saying a word to anyone. But if he falls for the Inquisitor that would change. He would visit more frequently and stay for long periods of time. He would sometimes bring tiny flowers to stick behind their ears, giving him a chance to touch them. He would say things that would make the inquisitor swoon if they weren’t at work, instead they turn red and have their knees feel weak. He also has a sketchbook full of drawings of the inquisitor. During slow days the inquisitor would chat with him. Solas had to go to the bathroom on one of these days and forgot he left his sketchbook on the table. When he returned he found the inquisitor flipping through his sketchbook, looking absolutely shaken to their core.

Josephine is hesitant about starting a relationship with the inquisitor. Because technically she’s their boss. It would be inappropriate. It doesn’t stop Lelianna from shipping it. Lelianna befriends the inquisitor and invites them to go places with her and Josie. Then Lelianna would get sick everytime. Josephine asked Lelianna to stop. Lelianna promises to stop if Josephine asks the Inquisitor out. Josephine refuses to go on anymore of these trips, so Lelianna wrote a note asking the Inquisitor out and to meet Josie at their house. Josephine was shocked when she opened the door and found the Inquisitor said that they were supposed to go on a date.

Lelianna and the Inquisitor got to know each other during the times when Lelianna would visit and Josephine was busy doing something else. It started off innocent enough but soon both of them found out they had a lot in common. Which soon made them realize that the other is very cute. As time went on their conversations became more flirty and heated, until one day Josephine caught them kissing when she decided to come to work on a day off to fill some paperwork.

Cole noticed during one of his people watching days that the cheerful barista who was always nice to him looked like they have been crying. He went up and ask them what was wrong and they just smiled and said nothing. Cole dropped it until the next day he brought a movie that Lelianna said always made her happy. When he explained this to the inquisitor it caused a smile to spread to their face. He found out the inquisitor’s boy/girlfriend just cheated on them. Cole kept bringing stuff he knows makes people happy at first because he wanted to cheer them up and after because he liked their smile. One day when he was planning to give a teddy bear to them the inquisitor held up a movie and asked if after work he would like to watch a movie with them.

Varric wouldn’t even have to order anything, he spends so much time there all the baristas knew what to get him, so the fact that a barista knows what he wants before he tells them isn’t unusual. What is unusual is the same barista for months being the one to give him his coffee. He didn’t say anything, afraid that he would spook them. They would talk about Kirkwall and where the inquisitor was from. One day as the inquisitor was closing up shop, Varric asked if them if they wanted to go on a date. He later took them to Kirkwall to meet his friends.


	2. Sci-fi au

The ship is called The Haven, which is under the authority of the Inquisition. The Inquisition was formed to protect Thedas after realizing they weren’t the only people in the galaxy. They do political negotiations, exploration, military and science. Usually a ship has a few people each on the crew that is adept with these things. It soon changed purpose however as time went on. It became more of a galactic alliance to protect each other.

The Inquisitor is the captain of The Haven. I’m going to list what I think each origin would become captain of The Haven and what jobs they would have if they aren’t the inquisitor/captain. Also including a mage origin for Trevelyan because they had a completely different origin than non mage trevelyan. 

Trevelyan’s job would be to translate foreign alien languages. Their family was very wealthy and traveled a lot so they picked up several different languages. When they wanted to make a name for themselves they decided to use the skill of already knowing several languages to good use. They learned more languages they didn’t know at college and joined The Inquisition soon after.

If they become captain it’s because the Inquisition remembered when Trevelyan ended up being thrown in charge of a mission involving make contact with a new alien race they end up being able to translate their language and communicate with this new species. The crew Trevelyan with were separated. The aliens never met anyone off world and were a bit freaked out about who these strange beings are. The aliens wanted to get answers but had no way to get them. Trevelyan decided that since alien language is their thing they probably have the best chance of figuring out their language. They pretty much listened, played a weird game of charades and pointed at stuff. It took awhile but they managed to explain the situation and get everybody home safely. So when The Inquisition needed someone to be the captain of a new ship they chose Trevelyan. 

The planet Lavellan is from wasn’t sure if they wanted to join The Inquisition. Thedas and Lavellan’s planets didn’t have the strongest ties. But they also saw how The Inquisition helped others planets. They had Lavellan move to Thedas for a couple years and had them join when they felt it wouldn’t suspicious and they were a Thedas citizen. And Lavellan reported back to them. 

If they become captain, their motives were discovered during a mission to their home planet. The planet was under attack and requested aid from any ships and Lavellan’s ship was nearby. The captain of the ship was looking at blueprints of weapons and ships, hoping something can be used to stop the alien forces. The captain stumbled upon a correspondence between Lavellan and their home planet. The captain was heartbroken and angry for a while after discovering this. The ship lost communication after it landed here. A disrupter was placed by the invaders and it messed up communication so the captain decided to report Lavellan after the planet was safe. The captain wasn’t really wanting to though since Lavellan and them have a parent/child bond going on. So,the captain “changed” their mind after Lavellan not only saved their life but also made a strategy that stopped the opposing forces. And since the correspondence wasn’t to destroy Thedas or The Inquisition, the captain decided not to report Lavellan. When The Inquisition asked around for who should captain The Haven. Lavellan’s superior officer suggested them right away. Commending their bravery and cunning. 

Cadash is a smuggler for the Inquisition. Their part of a very large crime family that extends generations. The Inquisition used the resources they provide for their operations. Cadash is the first in their family to officially join The Inquisition. They wanted to make a better future for them and their children. 

I honestly think them being captain wouldn’t be because of a giant battle or one singular moment. I think out of the origins Cadash would be the most reliable of the 4. They just kept doing their job very well and always made a good impression on people and they could be a symbol on how The Inquisition can change people. Someone raised in a life of crime is now a captain of a government issued spaceship. And that’s not even considering how the Cadash family would probably do some blackmail, to make it easier to do crime and wanting their child to be happy. And if they don’t become captain they are just a soldier with some shady friends that help from time to time.

Adaar a part of a mercenary group that gets hired onto spaceships for an extra gun. Adaar was a favorite hire for one of the captains. They were the captain of The Haven. They think Adaar might be the best soldier on the ship even if they aren’t a soldier. The captain stated if Adaar ever wanted to join the Inquisition, they already have a place on their ship. And Adaar did. If they became the captain of The Haven it’s because Adaar managed to become the second in command before the captain died/retired and took over the ship. If not a captain they just stay a soldier. 

Mage Trevelyan was sent to a private school where they focused on the sciences. Their parents were wealthy and wanted their child to have the best education. They become incredibly gifted at many different fields of science and after college joined The Inquisition’s science team. She also trained in combat because she thought it would make her more appealing to get higher up science job. 

The science facility was attacked because they were studying a cure for a manufactured disease made by a terrorist organization, hoping to find a cure. Well the terrorists caught wind of this and attacked the facility. When a guard explained what is happening they were shot but Trevelyan managed to shoot the terrorist that killed the guard. Trevelyan downloaded the research onto something she can carry and deleted the files she managed to lead the group of scientists to safety with minimal casualties. 

Josephine the ambassador to Thedas. The crew of The Haven sometimes has to go see her because the The Inquisition is a Thedas political group and she has to deal with the aftermath of the missions The Haven was involved in. 

Cullen is in charge of security in The Haven. He joined The Inquisition as soon as he turned 18. His previous captain was considered a cruel and cold woman and a lot of cover ups happened to make sure her actions didn’t reach her superiors. The crew of her ship did many awful things before a mutiny took place, led by Cullen. Cullen is hoping he gets a chance to redeem himself on The Haven. 

Leliana was a spy for Thedas. After a treachery of a former lover she went on the run. She stumbled from planet to planet gathering intel while she was there before running into The Inquisition. She asked for protection in exchange for her joining and giving them the info she gathered from other planets. She became The Inquisition’s lead spy. 

Cassandra is the second in command of The Haven. She was always bitter at how her family seemed to scrape by on the tales of how their ancestor was a war hero and not one of her family did anything heroic. She and her brother joined the army despite her uncle begging them not to, but they ignored him. Her brother died a couple of years after joining, leaving her heartbroken, but she continued on. Soon she became known for something besides having a famous ancestor. She pretty much single handedly saved everyone during an attack on The Embassy on Thedas. This led The Inquisition to take notice of this soldier, they offered her the second in command position on The Haven.

Iron Bull owns a mercenary ship called The Charger. His crew is considered one of the best mercenary groups in the Galaxy. The Haven crew met them when one of the people The Haven was trying to apprehend hired Bull. The criminal took it a step too far and tried to frame his crew for the crimes he committed. He allied himself with The Haven to take the man down. After this incident, The Haven or The Inquisition tries to hire him and his crew whenever they can.

Blackwall is a disgraced soldier. He was caught skimming funds and killed his superior and a couple soldiers in his attempt to escape. He was exiled to a desolate planet where there was no life except wildlife as a punishment. The Haven crashed landed on the planet during a battle. He helped the crew navigate the dangerous planet and helped repair the ship. Josephine pulled some strings and though she wasn’t able to let him rejoin the military. He was free to leave the planet and become a mechanic on The Haven for his services to The Inquisition.

Cole is a part on alien species that always seemed weirdly intuned with other people’s emotions. Cole wanted to help The Inquisition with it’s goal of keeping people safe. Though Cole was okay at combot he excelled with psychology and decided to see if any ships needed a therapist right after The Haven was constructed.

Sera is the rebel leader of an alien uprising in Denerim. The rebels are called The Red Jennies. The Inquisition was sent to assist the rebellion, in the hopes the Red Jennies could be potential allies.

Solas is the ship’s doctor. No one is quite sure why he joined the crew. He only has proper bedside manners for some people. He is aloof with the rest and no one has ever heard of the aliens he claim he is. The crew isn’t sure what to make of him.

Vivienne is an ambassador for an alien planet. Though she and the inquisitor do get along, they do sometimes buttheads. With Vivienne’s loyalty to her planet and the inquisitor’s with the Inquisition. But they still go shopping and stuff when they get the chance. The inquisitor even had her top scientists and doctors look for a cure for her boyfriend Bastion. Sadly it didn’t work but Vivienne appreciated the effort. 

Dorian is the head scientist in The Haven. He was supposed to be in charge of a small colony planet before his father found out he’s gay. He wasn’t allowed to rule the colony after that. He luckily graduated top of his class in high school and got a scholarship to a prestigious college. He got a degree in human and alien anatomy before he graduated and after earning some more money he got a degree in engineering. He joined The Inquisition when he was about 30.

Varric joined the military with his buddy Hawke. He was an infiltrator and used his contacts to help others. He also had a powerful blaster named Bianca. He retired after his friend Anders blew up an embassy and became a reporter.

If Varric falls in love with Hawke he confesses after Anders helped Sera with the rebellion. He blew up The Embassy building on Denerim and Hawke was supposed to be there. Varric didn’t know that Hawke hit the snooze button on their clock five separate times and the building was already blown up by the time they arrived. 

Romances: The fun part ;)   
Blackwall and the Inquisitor become quick friends when they first met on the desolate planet. They always seemed to be in-sync with each other, knowing what each others’ plans without even speaking and once Blackwall became a crew member their friendship only grew. They soon end up relying on each other for support. The inquisitor for making all the tough choices leadership requires of them and Blackwall because the crew really don’t trust Blackwall after hearing about his treachery. It was kind of inevitable they would fall in love. The inquisitor went on a mission one day and they went silent. Blackwall couldn’t sleep or eat and since he wasn’t a soldier he wasn’t allowed to go look for them. They came back a week later, a little bruised but fine. Their radio got broken during a battle with one of the planet’s wildlife. Blackwall could hardly believe what he saw when the inquisitor stumbled onto the ship. He didn’t know what he was doing he just knew that he needed to touch them to make sure they are really there and he kissed them.

Josephine and the inquisitor become very well acquainted when the inquisitor was captain of The Haven. When the inquisitor does anything they have to report to Josephine. Josephine had to either make the inquisitor’s actions gain favor for The Inquisition or damage control. Josephine soon formed a bit of a crush on the inquisitor and though she kept it to herself. She found out that the inquisitor felt the same way when Leliana told her when she came to give Josephine the blackmail she gathered, like she does every month and caught the end of their conversation they were having on the comms. The inquisitor was blatantly flirting with Josephine and Josephine made what Josie thought was a witty retort to the inquisitor’s teasing, but it sounded really flirty. When Leliana mentioned that the ambassador of Thedas dating, one of the inquisition’s captains, could have people screaming conflict of interest. Which surprised Josephine because they were just friends, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she may have romantic feelings for her friend and if Leliana thought they were dating that meant that the inquisitor might feel the same. The next time the inquisitor called she told them about Leliana and asked about their feelings. They agree to go on a date the next time the inquisitor was on Thedas.

Solas his romance starts with the Inquisitor spending a lot of time in sickbay. Like romance or not. They always visit injured crew members to see how they are doing and they end up getting hurt a lot. They end up chatting a good deal and the inquisitor was always curious about the sciences and ask questions or was a scientist and discuss theories. They end up falling in love over these conversations, which is a problem for Solas because he wasn’t supposed to stay that long. His planet was destroyed eons ago. He joined The Inquisition to build a time machine even if theoretically it could destroy this timeline. He dumped the inquisitor when he became tempted to just stay in this timeline for them. Of course they do find out his plans and had to have them arrested. He ended up escaping and now The Inquisition has to hunt him down before he wipes everyone out of existence.

Both the Iron Bull’s crew and inquisitor’s crew hates when they have to work together. Not because they hate each other just the captains. The Chargers assume that this weird ass rivalry is just apart of Iron Bull’s culture and this is just how his species flirt. The Haven just think The Inquisitor is a competitive idiot that doesn’t know how to flirt. They never endangered the crew just a lot of stupid games during missions. It was torture. The Chargers asked how long this mating ritual was supposed to last. Iron Bull was confused at first, until his second in command Krem explained. He never laughed so hard in his life. The next time he ran into the inquisitor they had sex. And the crews were thrilled that the captains got together until they realize them dating makes them more competitive. Also both Bull and the inquisitor adopted each other’s crew. 

Cullen, it took them years to start dating. After he served with Meredith his friend Cass pulled some strings to get him on the same ship as her. As soon as they got on the ship the captain introduced themselves and Cullen fell hard. He tries not to let his feelings get in the way of work or let the inquisitor found out. It would be incredibly inappropriate if they were to find out. Cass kept telling him the inquisitor feels the same and he should just ask them out, rules be damned they both deserve to be happy. He decided not to tell her that he really doesn’t deserve them or the happiness they bring. Cass just rolled her eyes when he said they would consider what she said. It would take a lot more than Cass to convince them to confess, it took a terrorist. They were supposed to bring them alive if possible, so Cullen came with the captain to help with the arrest. They were unable to bring the terrorist alive. A milli-second after the bullet ripped through the inquisitor, Cullen killed the terrorist with a head-shot. Cullen was screaming in the comms, begging them to get them on the ship now, as he held them in his arms. He told them that he loved them as he waited for The Haven crew to hurry up, figuring that there was no hope for survival, that this must be how The Maker was to punish him. Then the inquisitor survived survived. 

The relationship between the inquisitor and Cassandra started as professional, even when the inquisitor had a crush on her. They didn’t want to make her uncomfortable with their flirting. But then something happened. The inquisitor and Cass had to go deal with a brawl between some of the crew and during the scuffle someone accidentally punched Cass. That ended the fight. The man who punched her apologized profusely. The inquisitor said they’ll deal with it later but that they want to deal with Cass first. The inquisitor gently placed a palm on her cheek to get a good look at the bruise forming on her eye when they noticed her blush. When the inquisitor let go of her, she stuttered an excuse that she was late for something and bolted. The inquisitor knew they probably should drop it but they can’t. The idea Cass might return their feelings, they can’t not know. So they started flirting subtly at first and when it seems she might be into it, a bit more obvious. This went on for months before Cass decided to confront the inquisitor about the flirting. They went to their quarters to find them finishing some paperwork. Cass explained that though she looks tough, she wants romance, the cheesy kind. The inquisitor silently handed her the paper they were working on, it was an unfinished love poem. When Cass looked up, the inquisitor just shrugged saying that they will need it back, they’re still working on it. 

Cole was always concerned about the inquisitor’s wellbeing. They never went to therapy sessions and sense they always seemed to be on missions that traumatized the rest of the crew, he figures they could use his help. He knows he can’t convince them to come meet with him but he thought maybe a friend would help. He was surprised by how much they’re friendship also helped him. He was always the one who had to deal with other people’s emotional problems, which was fine to him, but no one was overly concerned about him and how he handles events on The Haven, but the inquisitor was. When one of his clients died during a mission the inquisitor came to his quarters with a movie and a giant blanket. They asked how he was and cuddled with him watching the movie. With how much they hug and cuddle the entire crew assumed they were dating. Cole found out when during one of the therapy sessions, someone wished that he could have a romance like his. Cole mentioned to the inquisitor that their were some rumors that they were dating as they cooked super together. The inquisitor shrugged and suggested that maybe they should make those rumors true. 

Vivienne and the inquisitor started to spend more time together after Bastion’s death. They would bring each other trinkets they thought the other would like when the inquisitor went to the embassy. Vivienne and the inquisitor would go to places like spas and restaurants to catch up. Vivenne couldn’t think of a time when she was happier that wasn’t before Bastion got sick. Then it hit her. That she might be starting to form feelings about the inquisitor. The next time the inquisitor was on her planet, she decided she needed to confess her feelings before something happens and she won’t be able to see the inquisitor again.

Dorian and the inquisitor had a very flirtatious relationship. Every conversation seemed filled with flirting. But at least in the beginning they were both kidding, But they both end up catching feelings as time goes on. One day the inquisitor got a message from a woman named Giselle. She’s from the same colony Dorian is from and requested assistance to look at this piece of tech that they found on one of the ruins in the colony. She also asked the inquisitor to keep this mission a secret from Dorian because his father also wanted to see him again and he was worried that Dorian might refuse. The inquisitor agreed to the terms and then called Dorian to their room. The inquisitor figured he would find out what was happening when they got closer to the colony and they like Dorian, so they want to be on his side not his dad’s. Dorian took his dad’s plans to meet him as well as the inquisitor expected. The inquisitor asked if he wanted them to call back and say something came up. Dorian said no, that he wanted to see his dad. The inquisitor and him walked over to Dorian’s old house. Dorian and his dad got into an argument as soon as they saw each other. The inquisitor tried to help Dorian but when the argument got heated, they could hardly get a word in. The inquisitor sat down on a nearby couch, listening to the argument. The inquisitor got up when Dorian’s dad suggested that Dorian and his friend should leave the house and get to work, when Dorain snapped. Declaring that the inquisitor wasn’t his friend. 

Not many people trust Lelianna, much to the inquisitor’s annoyance. They only had Josephine to talk to about their developing crush on Lelianna because she is the only other person that trusts Lelianna and wouldn’t tell the inquisitor they could do better. So the inquisitor shouldn’t of been shocked when the ambassador requested that the captain of The Haven join Lelianna for a spy mission. The inquisitor was even less surprised the mission required them to go to a location many people think is romantic. The mission was incredibly simple, Lelianna stated. She said that the mission would probably done quickly and then they could have fun on the planet. The mission was done 15 minutes after landing. Afterwards Leliana took them to a nearby cafe with a view of a nearby waterfall. Lelianna turned and apologized. “Josie must of found out about my crush and decided to set up a date.” 

Sera’s home planet, Denerim requested aid from the Inquisition. Denerim is dealing with an uprising. The rebels call themselves the Red Jennies and was led by a girl named Sera. The Inquisition sent the ship closest to Denerim, The Haven to deal with the problem. The inquisitor and their crew went to the Jennies and asked for their demands. The demands being filled with things like affordable food and medicine. The government denied the request and stated to just wipe out The Red Jennies. The inquisitor went back to The Haven and told them that they think the best course of action is to join the rebels and asked for volunteers and told Sera that they got new recruits and some supplies. The inquisitor and Sera had to spend a lot of time together during the rebellion. And the inquisitor was shocked at what a prankster the leader of The Jennies was. Both the crew of The Haven and The Red Jennies had to deal with several pranks from their leaders when they had to wait between raids. When the war was finally won and The Jennies discussed who should rule Denrim, Sera snuck over to the inquisitor and gave them a quick kiss and said that they need to keep in touch. Both all the Jennies and crew of The Haven went to their wedding.

The inquisitor felt like every mission always ended with Josephine telling them to talk to Varric. Though not all his pieces painted The Haven in a great light, the inquisitor still respected him for what he does and the news he gathered. Definitely since most journalists seem to be in someone else’s pockets. The inquisitor was shocked when Josephine stopped sending them to him. They always enjoyed seeing Varric during these interviews and would miss him. The inquisitor ran into Varric on Thedas and asked why he stopped interviewing them. He admitted he didn’t think he could write impartially about The Haven because of his crush on the captain.


	3. Mermaid Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't have all the DA characters but I am stuggling to do the others. If you want another let me know, but for now I'm just posting it and coming back another day. I'll just edit the chapter and post it on hyperfixatingaus. The icon is a red lion I drew.

Cullen-

Cullen always loved Lake Honnleath as a child. He loved the quiet and peace it brought him, he especially loved to watch the colors move around under the lake. He always thought the red and black looked amazing under the water. He always thought it was a school of fishes until a head of a child his age popped their head out of the water and he was smitten. At first they didn’t talk, they just sat in silence and enjoyed the solitude together. Cullen soon came to the lake every chance he could, even when his siblings are quiet, causing Mia to grow suspicious and sneak towards the lake and see what’s so special about it. When she finds out the teasing never ends, that her baby brother is IN-LOVE!!! Cullen thinks Mia is being ridiculous and that no they are friends. Nothing else. Then he went away to join the templars and they gave them a small shell to remember them by. He always had it on him, it ends up being in the same pocket as his brother’s coin and looking at the shell it hits him that maybe his sister is right. After Kinloch and Kirkwall he returns home. And he sits by the lake in the hopes his old friend will show up. As hours passed he turned to leave, realising that even if they were here they would hate who he has become. He turned around and didn’t see the water shimmer the red of their tail. He was unaware that he was no longer alone until he felt their arms around him pulling him into the lake. When he managed to swim back to the surface and gasp for air, their arms were still around him and felt their tail wrap around his leg. They were sobbing and said they missed him. Later that night Mia stormed off to look for him thinking that he ran off without saying goodbye to find him kissing his old friend at the docs.  
Blackwall-

Blackwall had to admit it gets lonely being in his cabin by himself, he deserves it though. After the murders he committed it was the best for everyone if he just disappeared. He wasn’t happy but content to die out here until one day a person came by his cabin asking if he wanted some fish. Blackwall looked around to see where the stranger could live. He lives in the middle of a forest, and no one should be nearby. Nothing outside has changed, it’s still just trees and a lake. Maybe they live somewhere deeper in the woods he thought. He invited them inside for supper. He knows he shouldn’t do that he didn’t deserve the company but he is so lonely and it seemed rude to not invite them for dinner when they gave him so much fish. They looked around looking fascinated at his small home as he prepared the stove to cook the meal with the fish they brought. Blackwall noticed small oddities with their outfit as he watched them roam the house as he cooked. They were wearing small shells and rocks as jewelry, they were missing shoes and their hair seemed to have bits of seaweed in it. That night the two of them talked about everything and nothing. It was the best night Blackwall had in awhile. And to his delight, every night they came back to him and like the selfish man he invites them inside. One night he told them the truth about how he murdered a family as a soldier and he was hiding from Orlais and it was ugly. They were infuriated they trusted a murderer that they befriended him and he even lied about his own name, they weren’t even Blackwall but Rainer. They stormed off and Blackwall cried that night, thinking he lost the one thing good in his life. He knows he deserves this but he still grieved. He didn’t even worry if they called a guard. If they get called it’s karma for what he has done. The guards never came. He stared at the lake as he thought of his friend, wondering if by some miracle that they came back if they could ever forgive him, and then he saw a head emerge from the water. She crawled out of the water and revealed their tail to him. And he stood their dumbstruck as he realized they were a mermaid. No more secrets they said and placed their hand in his making his heart skip. He soon felt their lips on his. I missed you, they whispered.

Dorian-

Dorian liked the home he made after running away from Tevinter. It may not be Tevinter and so is missing it’s beauty. But his home was on a gorgeous beach, his house is in a corner where few people travel allowing him to practice his magic in peace, but near a city that has a lot of fun attractions to see. And one day as he lied on the beach and he realized that this place might actually have more beauty than Tevinter as he saw a god walking around the beach humming softly to themselves. Dorian of course introduced himself and turned his charm up to twenty. The poor dear looked like he wanted to run into the ocean and hide as he stumbled through the conversation, unskilled at the art of flirting. The stranger looked shocked when Dorian asked him on a date tonight and they agreed to it. The two of them spent the night drinking and dancing in his home before Dorian invited them to share a bath with them. And to his surprise they rejected. They soon went on another and another. Soon everything he loved about his new home centered around them and the memories they shared. One night as they lay in bed he felt his Amutus crying. They were crying, apologizing and then told him they needed to go outside and show him something.Sounding dead inside, Dorian is terrified. He was worried that this would be it and that his heart would be beating on the ground crushed, then Dorian watched them slip in the ocean and watched their legs turn into a tail. Dorian almost sobbed with relief, even if this was not what he expected, but he can handle it. Dorian lifted them up and hugged them, relieved that he still had his love. And his love realizing the next day that Dorian has so many questions about how magic works for mermaids.


End file.
